Miracle Romance Or Not
by SailorStar9
Summary: Usagi had always thought she had the cream of the crop when it came to boyfriends. But when the Inner Senshi start dating, Usagi's selfish 'me, me, me' attitude surfaces and she feels, maybe, hers wasn't such a miracle romance after all.
1. Prologue: The Opening Act

SailorStar9: Well, I was re-watching Kuroko no Basket for the second time, when wham, this idea came into my head (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: Usagi had always thought she had the cream of the crop when it came to boyfriends. But when the Inner Senshi start dating, Usagi begins to feel jealous and feels, maybe, just maybe, hers wasn't such a miracle romance after all.

Pairings: Izuki/Ami, Wakamatsu/Makoto, for now…

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Prologue: The Opening Act

* * *

Kuroko was changing after practice when his phone beeped. Flipping it open, he unlocked it and read the message and smiled. "Kagami-kun," he looked at his partner on court, his passive expression back on his face. "I'm sorry, but can you get home alone tonight?"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded. "I suppose so."

"What's so special tonight?" Izuki asked, picking up his sports bag.

"I'm meeting my cousin at the coffeehouse near the school." Kuroko replied.

Both Kagami and Izuki were surprised to hear about the phantom's family.

"You have a cousin?" the team's point guard blinked. Now that the most mysterious player on the team had revealed personal information, his interest was perked.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded. "Her mother and my father are siblings; my itoko is older by a year. I think I know what she wants to talk to me about. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow, Kagami-kun, Izuki-senpai."

* * *

"Tetsuya." Ami spotted Kuroko and waved him over.

"Ami-itoko." Kuroko nodded, sliding into the seat in front of her.

"I've been telling you for ages; it's nee-chan." Ami chided, smacking the light-blue-haired teen on the head playfully. "Anyway," she started. "I guess you know what I'm here for."

"Yes." Kuroko nodded, sipping the vanilla shake Ami had ordered for him. "It's about the family union this weekend."

"That's right." Ami agreed, taking a bite of the banana spilt on the table. "Grandmother wants to remind you about the monthly union on Saturday. And," she flicked her finger on Kuroko's forehead. "She also wants you stop scaring Grandfather; he wants to live past 90, gaki."

"Itai…" Kuroko muttered, rubbing his forehead, before letting out a fond smile of exasperation.

"By the way," Ami took out a paper package and slid it over to her younger cousin. "Grandmother gave me this, but I feel you'll need it more than I do."

"Thank you." Kuroko nodded and put the package on his sports bag.

"You've changed, Tetsuya." Ami noted.

"Have I?" Kuroko blinked.

"You're smiling more." Ami nodded. "Seirin… it's a good basketball team."

"Yes." Kuroko smiled fondly. "It is."

* * *

Outside, Izuki was on his way home when he spotted Kuroko in the coffeehouse, "So this is where he's meeting…" then his eyes widened when he saw a very familiar high-school girl sitting opposite Kuroko. "What is _she_ doing here?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Reunion

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 1: Reunion

* * *

"I'm glad he's back to normal." Ami smiled in relief as the cousins exited the coffeehouse and she bade the younger teen farewell. "I'd thought he'll never recover after what happened with Aomine."

"What do you mean?" Izuki asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

"It's been a while since you did that." Ami joked, giving the point guard a wary look.

"Yare, yare." The habitual punner muttered. "Want to elaborate?"

* * *

"Did you know," Ami started, the pair were now alone by a nearby river. "Tetsuya disappeared right after the junior high championship game?"

"Kuroko did?" Izuki blinked.

Ami nodded, "It was around that time he began questioning Teiko's policies. He said they lacked something, but he wasn't sure what that something was. All he knew was," she gave the gaping Izuki a small smile. "He hated basketball at that time. Tetsuya, he started playing because he loved the game." Lying on the grass, she looked at the stars in the sky. "So when he told me he found a new light, I was happy for him; but I'm afraid…"

"Kagami will most likely achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from the team." Izuki finished her sentence. "You don't want what happened with Aomine to happen again. Don't worry about those two." He assured. "I know for a fact that Kagami won't be a second Aomine."

"I see." Ami noted. "In that case, I shouldn't worry too much."

* * *

"You really don't have to do this." Ami muttered, Izuki having walked her to the train station.

"Isn't it common curtesy for a guy to walk a girl to her destination when it's late at night?" Izuki reminded.

"So, this is it." Ami shrugged, stopping at the station and turning to Izuki. Her eyes widened when the taller point guard pulled her close and kissed her right on the lips. "What was…" she blinked, blushing when the smirking Izuki released her.

"You never did answer me before you left." Izuki reminded. "My feelings for you never changed."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Preparations

SailorStar9: As for me being anti-Usagi, personally I feel it's unfair to the Inner Senshi since Usagi easily gets just about everything going for her, while they end up getting the short end of the stick, whether it's in terms of power levels or relationships. But seriously guys, just because I started a new fic, doesn't mean this will turn out to be an anti-Usagi fic like the others. I'm just adding a possible and realistic spin to things if the Inner Senshi ever did date; Usagi is used to being the only one in a serious relationship throughout the entire 90's anime, and forgive me, but she acts a little obnoxious when boyfriend talk came up after the R Season. So it'll be natural for Usagi to suffer from the 'Grass is greener on the other side' mentality when she sees the Inner Senshi happy in their respective relationships. Well, Chapter 1 is up, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 2: Preparations

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi beamed, rushing over to hug Kuroko, the pink-haired girl having interrupted the Seirin team's pool training. "It's good to see you again! I missed you!" she glomped the phantom player.

"I can't breathe, Momoi-san." Kuroko muttered, Momoi pressing her chest against him.

"You never change, Satsuki." A highly amused voice joked. "And what did I say about glomping Tetsuya?"

"Ami-nee-chan!" Momoi turned to exasperated girl genius.

"Personal space, Satsuki." Ami reminded, deathpanning before the over-zealous pinkhead glomped her too.

"Wait, why Kuroko?" Koganei was confused. "He's dull and invisible and boring."

"What?" Momoi blinked, still hanging off Kuroko's neck. "That's what so good about him. But isn't the way he becomes a different person when he plays striking? Besides…" she reminisced. "He gave me a popsicle."

"Okay, I've heard about that." Ami sighed. "And to think it all started out as one big misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" Hyuuga asked, beside her.

"Well…" Ami shook her head. "Tetsuya gave her his popsicle stick and when she saw she won a free ice cream…. Let's just say things escalated from there."

"By the way," Kuroko looked at his cousin. "What are you doing here, Ami-itoko?"

"Didn't you read the email I sent you?" Ami asked.

"I didn't have time…" Kuroko blinked.

"On your phone?" Ami reminded. "I synchronized your email account with your phone, didn't I?"

"I forgot." Kuroko admitted and went to check his email. "It's that time of the year, isn't it?" he raised his head over the phone screen. "The National Swim Meet."

"I see." Momoi realized. "You won the Meet last year, didn't you, Ami-nee?"

"For the third year running." Ami beamed.

"So, I assume you're aiming for a fourth year win." Hyuuga mused.

"I expected nothing less from the 'Tactician'." Izuki added

"Oh stop, you two, you'll make me blush." Ami joked. "Satsuki," she looked at the pinkhead. "You really did go to Daiki's school, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Momoi nodded. "I really did want to go to Tetsu-kun's school; but who knows what he'll do if I don't watch him?"

"Well, that's kind of true." Ami chuckled. "Satsuki, here." She tossed the pink-head manageress a stop-watch. "Make yourself useful."

Both Hyuuga and Izuki watched as the two girls headed over to the other end of the Olympic-sized swimming pool.

"So, she's the cousin you said." Kagami remarked.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"Oi, Hyuuga." Izuki gaped, seeing Ami cut neatly into the water and was stunned the speed she was swimming. "Is it me or did she get faster than last time?"

"No," Kuroko cut in. "This is Ami-itoko's normal speed."

"Normal?" both Hyuuga and Izuki echoed.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"Wait a minute," Hyuuga stammered. "She's your _cousin_, Kuroko?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Meet

SailorStar9:. Well, Chapter 2 is up, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 3: The Meet

* * *

Water is such a strange and beautiful thing; it can give life, sustain life or end life. It can be used to wash clothing, prepare food, cleanse one's body, transport objects and people to and fro. It can also be a medium for recreation or a competition field.

And to one Mizuno Ami and seven other young swimmers who had qualified for the finals of the to decide who would enter the National Swim Meet, the water was a battleground.

* * *

Across the pool, on one of the metal bleachers, strangely enough, the rest of the girls were not cheering Ami on, but another contender.

* * *

There were other swimmers beside Ami, with one of them being exceptionally good or even _better_ than her; her name: Kaioh Michiru.

Fifteen seconds before the match…

"Good luck." The Ocean Senshi whispered to her fellow water warrior.

Ami nodded in response, just as the starter gun went off and all eight girls took off as they raced to the other end of the pool. From early on, it was clear that Ami and Michiru were far ahead of the others; the two were neck-to-neck by the time they reached the halfway mark.

_She's gotten better._ Michiru was impressed, Ami having touched the wall two-tenths of a second before her. As the Senshi of the Seas made her turn, she saw the younger girl held a slight lead, one that was getting larger by the second.

* * *

"Yo, Koneko-tachi." Haruka grinned, taking a seat beside Minako.

"Haruka!" the girls greeted the older Senshi.

"We're here to cheer Michiru on." Rei supplied.

Haruka's answer was cut off when a loud buzzer echoed through the stadium and the results lit up on the scoreboard.

* * *

Mizuno Ami: 42.573 seconds

Kaioh Michiru: 42.58 seconds

Takamura Elisa: 44.418 seconds

Lee Minoka: 45.163 seconds

Beri Yui: 45.703 seconds

The last three hadn't mattered; all that mattered were the first two names on the board, and the fact that for the first time, Michiru had lost to the younger Senshi.

"Very well done." Michiru praised, the two girls climbed out of the pool and the older Senshi gave the younger girl a hug.

"That was a wonderful race, Michiru." Ami agreed, both their swimming caps were pulled off.

* * *

"Yo, blue kitty." Haruka greeted the younger Senshi, tossing a light blue towel to her, as Usagi and the others clamour around Michiru. "I see you've improved from last time."

"Michiru should have won." Usagi voiced her complaint. "Ami must've cheated: there's _no way_ she could be faster; Michiru has always been the faster one."

* * *

"Congratulations on the win." Izuki voiced, surprising Ami at the corridor. "Here." He handed her two stalks of flowers wrapped in plastic; a nasturtium and a single red rose in full bloom.

"You came." Ami blinked, accepting the flowers.

"Only at the last lap." Izuki replied. "I came alone; Hyuuga and Kuroko aren't here."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The First Unofficial Date

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 3 is up, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 4: The First Unofficial Date

* * *

"Usagi…" Makoto hissed, once the award ceremony was over and the girls were alone. "What was _that_ about?"

"What was what about?" Usagi echoed in confusion.

"Your comment just now." Makoto replied. "About Ami cheating; you know she'll _never_ cheat!"

"Oh, that." Usagi shrugged. "It's only an off-hand comment; I mean Michiru's always been the faster swimmer, so Ami must've used her Senshi powers to win."

"But we don't' have evidence of that." Minako reminded.

"And besides, Rei added. "Michiru would've sensed it if she tapped in her Mercury powers."

* * *

"You didn't have to get this, you know." Ami remarked, giving the pair of flowers on the table a glance as the pair sat in a nearby café after the awards ceremony. "The rose must be expensive."

"Rose…" Izuki's mind was obviously elsewhere when Ami realized there was no response from the point guard. "Ah! A gardener's work is a bed of roses." He punned and immediately started scribbling the phase on his notebook.

"Izaki…" Ami sighed. "Please… don't ruin the mood."

"Sorry." The black-haired male chuckled. "Shall we order?" he reached over for the menu. "I'm hungry."

* * *

"Is that Ami?" Minako's sharp eyes spotted the azure-haired girl in the café.

"Where?" Makoto asked.

"And…" Rei blinked. "Is that a _guy_ with her?"

"Our Ami-chan's on a date!" Minako squealed.

"They grow up so fast." Makoto sniffled, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Love Advice

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 4 is up, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 5: Love Advice

* * *

"Ami-chan…" Minako sang as the girls cornered Ami in the Crown Arcade the next day after school.

"We saw it…" Makoto grinned.

"Who is that boy yesterday?" Rei pressed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Usagi inquired.

"Sort of." Ami replied, hiding behind the book in her hands.

"Sort of?" the girls chorused.

"Well…" Ami blushed, burying deeper behind her book. "Izuki, Hyuuga and I attended the same elementary school and we were in the same classes and were grouped in the same study group throughout the six years. The three of us also went to the same junior high school and right before I transferred to Juuban, Izuki… he confessed to me."

"Really?" Minako's eyes _sparkled_. "That's so romantic!" she gushed.

"So, his name is Izuki…" Usagi mused.

"Guess that's explains a lot." Makoto noted. "But you haven't given him a definite answer, right?"

"Erm…" Ami stammered. "I'm not quite sure how I feel about him."

"Then go out with him." Rei suggested. "Date him for a few times and see what you truly feel about him; if he's the _one_, then great. If not, treat it as experience. So…" she peered closely at the water Senshi. "Did you give him your handphone number?" at that point, Ami's handphone started ringing.

"Hello." Ami took the call. "Izuki?"

"She did!" Minako whispered, holding back a delighted squeal.

"Yes," Ami nodded. "I see. Thanks. Tell Junpei to look out for Tetsuya as well, okay?"

"So, did he call you for a date?" Makoto asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"No." Ami replied. "He just called to update me on my cousin's wellbeing." At the girls' looks, she added. "Tetsuya is a freshman in his high school."

"Out of all things…" the girls sighed in frustration and turned to Unazuki when she came to take their orders.

_I'm sorry, everyone._ Ami let out a small secret smile as she peeked at the message Izuki sent her just moments later. _But let me keep this secret to myself, at least._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Let's Go

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 5 is up, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 6: Let's Go

* * *

"Oh?" Kise looked down from the stands and onto the court. "I'm late again and they're losing again. Midorimacchi?" he spotted his former teammate.

"Kise?" the green-haired shooter gaped. "How did you know it was me?" he questioned.

"What are you, stupid?" Kise shrugged. "Those sunglasses are embarrassing. Please take them off."

"What?" Midorima echoed.

"What's with that box?" Kise pointed to the jack-in-the-box in Midorima's hand.

"It's today's lucky item, of course." Midorima replied.

"Is that it?" Kise sighed. "You told everyone you didn't want to see the game, but you cam anyway?"

"Don't say that!" Midorima retorted. "I just happened to be in the area."

"Your house isn't anywhere near here." Kise reminded.

"The two of you never change, do you?" an amused voice chuckled. "Ryouta, Midori-gaki."

"Ami-nee-chan!" Kise beamed.

"Senpai." Midorima nodded.

"So," Ami turned to the court. "How's the game going?"

"Nothing special." Midorima replied. "This is ridiculous. Aomine doesn't seem to be here, but they can barely keep up."

"Aominecchi's not here?" Kise echoed. "Well, those two just scored." He added. "They're just getting started."

"Have you forgotten, Ryouta." Ami reminded. "Satsuki is in Touou."

"She is not just a manager." Midorima added. "During middle school, she helped us many times. In other words, if she's your opponent, she becomes exceptionally hard to deal with."

"Momocchi, huh?" Kise mused. "She's known Aominechhi since they were little, hasn't she? Didn't she like Kurokocchi? What if she can't play seriously against him?"

"Is that right?" Midorima wondered.

"What?" Kise exclaimed. "You didn't know? It was obvious! She was all over him every day! if you didn't know after seeing that, you must be a monkey!"

"What?" Midorima gaped. "What do you mean, a monkey?"

"Can you two cut it out?" Ami twitched. "And Midori-gaki, I expected _you_to be the mature one!"

"Well, if that's the case, it's all the means then." Midorima composed himself. "She would never wish for Kuroko to slack off in a game. Her role may be different, but her attitude towards basketball is no different from an athlete's. She would never intentionally lose a basketball game."

"Junpei, you idiot." Ami muttered, Sakurai blocking the Seirin captain from advancing.

"Normally when confronted with play missing from their data, a person cannot handle it." Midorima explained. "However Momoi analyses the data she collects an even reads how her opponents will grow."

"So, he's here, then." Ami noted, seeing Aomine having arrived to the court.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. You're All Ridiculous

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 6 is up, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 7: You're All Ridiculous

* * *

"Isolation." Kise mused, Touou having substituted Aomine into the game.

"In order to allow special players to move freely, the remaining players gather to one side." Midorima explained. "There are several reasons to use this technique, but in this situation, it's exactly what it looks like."

"In other words," Kise agreed.

"It's a one-on-one between both teams' aces." Midorima finished the sentence.

"So, who'd make the first move?" Ami wondered as Kagami and Aomine faced off. "As I thought," she breathed when Aomine made the first move, bypassing Kagami easily and slipping past Hyuuga under the basket.

"So high!" Midorima was stunned to see Kagami intercept the ball before Aomine made the shot.

_How'd he jump so high from that position?_ Even Kise was shocked. "Aominecchi…" he muttered, after the buzzer signalling the end of the second quarter went off.

"He's completely unbearable." Midorima remarked. "He's slow, like he has no desire to play."

"But out of the six of you, wasn't Daiki the first one to enter the Zone?" Ami reminded.

* * *

"It can't be helped, but they couldn't afford to sub Kuroko out in the first quarter without Aomine." Midorima remarked, seeing Seirin had benched Kuroko at the start of the third quarter. "I can't believe they can endure this."

"You're right." Kise agreed. _Playing against Aominecchi without Kurokocchi is too hard. But when I consider the rate of his growth, I get the feeling something's going to happen. He can do it._

"When it comes to movement, speed is not all about maximum speed." Midorima explained, seeing Aomine was preparing to shoot despite being defended by Mitobe and Tsuchida. "Your acceleration from zero to max, and your deceleration from max to zero. Agility, how quick you are at your feet. Even among the Generation of Miracles, Aomine transcends the rest of us."

"Wait, is Daiki busting _that_ out now?" Ami exclaimed in shock as she watched the match continued, Kagami having intercepted the ball before Aomine made the shot and Aomine stopping Seirin's chance of a fast break by cutting in on Kagami. "Are you two seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you mean Aominecchi going 'street basket mode' on Kagamicchi, then yeah, I'm seeing it too." Kise nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. No!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 8 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 8: No!

* * *

"In all sports, including basketball," Midorima started, Aomine scoring yet another basket with a hook shot. "Fundamental movements and the ideal form have been polished throughout the sports' history." Hyuuga making the pass to Izuki on court. "Because they have been refines to perfection, their options are limited and can be predicted." Izuki making another pass back to Hyuuga who bypassed Sakurai. "This gives rise to a strategic battle between the offense and defense." With Mitobe screening Sakurai out, Hyuuga made the shot. "That is the game." He continued, Wakamatsu smacking the ball out of the bespectacled teen's hands. "But he…" he trained his eyes on Aomine. "There is no form to Aomine's dribbling or shooting. He is limitless, impossible to defend against. He is the unstoppable scorer. The ace of the Generation of Miracles: Aomine Daiki."

"Kurokocchi…" Kise muttered, Seirin having subbed Kuroko back on court.

* * *

"Please…" Riko pleaded, the game restarting; the opened screen on Kuroko's cellphone indicated a new message that had been read mere seconds earlier: _Tetsuya, I'm releasing the restriction on 'Mirage'; use that ability to the fullest – Ami-nee._

* * *

"Was about time he entered clutch time." Ami bit back a giggle, seeing Hyuuga score a three-pointer. Seconds later, Kuroko cut in a pass from Susa to Imayoshi and smacked the ball to a passing Izuki who then scored a lay-up.

* * *

On court, having blown past Izuki, Hyuuga and Mitobe in rapid succession after intercepting Kuroko's 'Ignite Pass' with a hand, Aomine dunked the ball into the net, despite Kagami and Kuroko defending under the net.

* * *

"Don't be rash, Tetsuya." Ami mumbled, Aomine stopping yet another 'Ignite Pass' and simply tossed the ball into net from the 3-point line.

Kise and Midorima watched as the older girl gripped the metal railing before her tensely, the game continuing to Touou's favor.

"Ami-nee-chan…" Kise blinked, seeing the girl genius' knuckles turn white as the clock ticked down to the final moments of the match; the Seirin players were still giving it everything they had, even after Kagami was benched out near the end of the third quarter.

"It's over." Ami muttered in resignation, releasing her iron grin on the railing. "This match… it belongs to Touou."

And sure enough, the buzzer went off, along with the shrill whistle from the referee; the scoreboard reading 112-55 in Touou's favor.

Seirin... was utterly crushed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. On To A New Challenge

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 9 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 9: On To A New Challenge

* * *

"See you later, Kise." Midorima bade the other two farewell.

"That was quick." The Copycat gaped. "Aren't you shocked at all by these results?"

"You should be worried about Kuroko instead of me." Midorima reminded. "Kuroko's basketball was completely useless against Aomine. It must have been quite psychologically damaging. Not only that, but Seirin is still a young team. It won't be easy for them to come back from that overnight. We can only hope it won't affect their two remaining games."

"And their next two opponents are the remaining two Kings." Ami sighed. "This is going to suck."

* * *

Ami waited for the Seirin team to leave before entering the Seirin changing room to find a silent Kuroko still seated on the bench. "Tetsuya…" the older girl pulled her cousin into a hug. "Let it out." She soothed.

"Ami-itoko…" Kuroko muttered and let his tears flow. "Will they be the same? Will Kagami-kun be the second Aomine-kun? I'm scared… he'll leave me behind… like what happened the last time."

"Should I talk to Shun about this?" Ami inquired.

"Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko blinked.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Ami replied. "Shun and I are trial-dating."

Kuroko's agape expression was _totally _worth dropping the bombshell.

* * *

On Sunday….

"What's wrong?" Izuki sighed, Ami had been stirring her green tea soda aimlessly for the past five minutes and looking out of the window.

"What do you mean?" Ami turned her attention back to her date.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" Izuki asked.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Ami muttered. "I was there, for the Touou match."

"I figured as much." Izuki noted. "Then?"

"Apparently, something happened between Kagami and Tetsuya after that game." Ami replied. "Kagami _told_ Tetsuya something, leading to Tetsuya believing that Kagami doesn't need him anymore."

"Now that you mention it," Izuki mused. "Kagami's play has gone back to the way it was when he just joined the team."

"Then, my fears came true; Kagami's going to be the second Aomine." Ami trained a look at her partner. "And wasn't it _you _who told me this won't happen?"

"I'll fix this." Izuki assured. "Somehow." He muttered.

"You'd better." Ami mumbled. "So, it's the Winter Cup next."

"Yup." Izuki nodded. "Now that Kiyoshi's back, we're planning on winning it."

"Kiyoshi Teppei, huh?" Ami noted. "One of the 'Uncrowned Kings'. Winning it won't be easy; didn't three of the 'Uncrowned Kings' go to Rakuzan High? Not to mention, Rakuzan got Akashi this year."

"_The_ Akashi Seijūrō?" Izuki stammered in shock. "We're _so_ doomed, aren't we?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Let's Get Started

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 10 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 10: Let's Get Started

* * *

"I smell the beach." Izuki started, the Seirin team having arrived at the beach. "We must reach it quickly!"

"Izuki, shut up." Hyuuga shut the habitual punner down.

"Let's swim!" Koganei cheered.

"This is a training camp, you idiot!" Hyuuga snapped, Nigou barking in agreement.

"Brats," Kagetora pulled down his sunglasses as he drove up by the driveway. "Lay a hand on my daughter and I'll kill you."

"Yes sir!" the boys chorused as the elder Aida drove off.

"Thanks, Papa!" Riko waved.

"The coach's dad…" Hyuuga muttered.

"He's as scary as ever." Koganei agreed.

"Your father really has a daughter complex, doesn't he?" Ami joked; the blue-haired teen was roped in upon Kuroko's suggestion to save the team's stomachs after the failed taste test; to which Riko had also readily agreed, seeing how she had wanted to pick the girl genius' brain for training methods.

"So, what are those?" Izuki spotted the basketball hoops on the sand.

"My dad bought them here for me." Riko grinned.

"Don't tell me we're going to…" Izuki gaped.

"We're going to play basketball." Riko nodded. "Ami-chan, I'm counting on you for lunch."

"Leave that to me." Ami assured and headed for the lodge. "I had plenty of time to plan the menu; I just might even squeeze in enough time to bake some cookies."

* * *

"Good work!" Riko praised, after the morning practice. "Let's break for lunch."

"Okay!" the panting boys chorused.

* * *

"We've practiced so much, I forgot how hungry we got." Hyuuga remarked, the team entering the cafeteria.

"What's that aroma?" Koganei wondered, sniffing the air.

"She didn't…" Kuroko muttered. "She did." He sighed, lifting the cover of the top bento box that had been stacked up on the table.

"She mixed Sakura shrimp with rice?" Izuki peered over the freshman's shoulder.

"Ami-itoko tends to get pretty creative with her dishes once she has the time to plan the menu." Kuroko explained, unstacking the bentos one by one. "Just take a look at the side dishes she prepared."

"Pickled cucumber salad, stewed pumpkin with shiitake mushrooms," Kiyoshi looked at the three side dish compartments. "And is that steamed dory fish?"

"Well," Hyuuga shrugged, claiming a bento box for himself. "It can't be any worse than coach's cooking."

"Junpei, you _do_ realize Riko could very well put wasabi in your dinner afterwards just for that comment, right?" Ami teased, entering the eating hall with two pots of flora tea on a tray. "By the way, Kagami," she informed her cousin's new light. "Yours is at the bottom."

"Large…." Tsuchida was stunned at the upsized bento.

"Of course I didn't forget you, Nigou." Ami turned to the husky sitting patiently at the end of the counter. "Here's yours." She moved the dog dish of dog food in front of the puppy.

With a cheerful bark, the puppy dug in.

"Thanks for the food." The team chorused as one and dug in.

"Men," Ami chuckled. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Ditto." Riko agreed, entering the kitchen via the back door.

"You heard what Junpei said, didn't you?" Ami cast a wry look at the brunette.

"Well, for your sake, I'll pretend I didn't." Riko grinned, the two girls settling down for their own lunch of nishin soba with a pot of brewed wolfberry tea between them.

* * *

That night…

"Man, Coach really has your brain working out, hasn't she?" Izuki noted, seeing the several pieces of paper lying on the wooden floor beside his girlfriend, the stack pinned down by the clip on the clipboard. "I mean, you're seriously scary with your tactical plays and strategies."

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Ami asked.

"I figured you needed a late night snack." Izuki placed a plastic plate of pint-sized sandwiches next to her. "May I?" he pointed to the empty spot beside her. "It's too bad you aren't in Seirin; it would've made our matches much easier." He remarked, the couple's feet were dangling off from the raised flooring of the inn.

"Then you guys would've ended up being too reliant on me and my strategies." Ami pointed out. "Or have you forgotten what happened in junior high after I left?"

Izuki winced, recalling how the team he and Hyuuga were in began _losing_ their matches after Ami moved to Juuban. "Okay, point." The eagle-eyed teen admitted. "How's your sketching coming?" he asked, tearing off a piece of sandwich and feeding it to her.

"It's still in the beginning stages." Ami replied, leaning her head on his shoulder and allowing the point guard to feed her.

* * *

"I don't even want to know just how _this_ could have happened." Ami muttered, seeing the Seirin team stare down the Shutoku team nervously across the court the next morning after breakfast. "Somehow, I _just_ know you had a hand in this." she gave the grinning Riko a resigned sigh.

"Maybe." Riko beamed. "Starting today, instead of holding our scheduled training in the gym, we're going to be practicing with Shutoku High." She declared. "And to make things more interesting, we'll have a wager; the team who wins all three matches gets to snack on Ami's white macadamia cookies. So Ami," she slapped the other girl on the back. "Better start baking. Kagami-kun," she stopped Kagami from entering the court. "Go buy drinks for everyone. Run on the beach to the convenience store 500 meters away. They'll probably be heavy, so you can bring them back one at a time. Everyone's practicing, so hurry!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, a bit of Izuki/Ami fluff in this chapter. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. I'll Win Even If It Kills Me

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 11 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 11: I'll Win Even If It Kills Me

* * *

"What is this?" Kuroko wondered, looking at the buckets of ice Riko had placed in the backyard after Seirin's losses in all three of the practice matches.

"It's my special icing technique." Riko explained. "It's great for sore muscles and fatigue."

"That's cold!" Koganei winced, sinking his legs into the ice.

"We ended up losing all our games." Izuki remarked.

"Have we gotten worse?" Koganei wondered.

"Not at all." Kiyoshi chided. "You've definitely grown. Have more confidence. We're strong."

_He can't do it._ The freshmen trio mused. _This guy can never do it. He looks so stupid._

"Guess there's one thing to learn from this," Ami chuckled. "Kiyoshi can strike 'motivational speaker' off his job list in the future."

"That's harsh, Sprite, even from you." Izuki teased.

"I've been around you for too long." Ami joked back.

"Jokes aside," Hyuuga cut in. "Is there anything you want?"

"I just dropped by to inform that I've prepared shiruko with dango for you guys." Ami replied. "Talk about no gratitude."

"But I thought…" Hyuuga blinked.

"Just because of Riko's wager yesterday doesn't mean I forgot about you guys." Ami stated plainly. "You might want to hurry before the shiruko gets cold."

* * *

"Kuroko," Riko called from the kitchen later that evening as she and Ami worked over the stove.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked, as he helped his cousin lay the tables.

"Call everyone to get ready for dinner." Riko requested.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded and left the cafeteria.

* * *

"What's gotten into you, Izuki?" Koganei asked, having been dragged out by the team's vice-captain for a night run along the beach. "Why'd you suggest we go running?"

"What did you think after watching Shutoku practice?" Izuki inquired.

"They're all good." Koganei replied. "What about you?"

"Aside from my eagle eye, I'm not particularly good at anything." Izuki admitted. "I don't think that's enough, especially not after seeing Ami's strategies. In any case, I don't know enough about basketball. As a team and individually, Shutoku has clear goals. They don't practice without focus. That must be Shutoku's strength. Even in Teiko, every member of the Generation of Miracles had their own style. Simply being skilled can't enough to be a regular of a legendary team."

* * *

"Men, they're all idiots." Riko muttered, preparing another serving of omurice over the frying pan.

"Isn't that one of the reasons _why_ they need us women for?" Ami chuckled.

"Too true." Riko grinned.

* * *

"Everyone's here." Hyuuga declared, the group having met outside the inn the next morning.

"Thank you very much!" the group bade the innkeeper farewell.

"All right!" Koganei cheered. "I feel alive!"

"I thought I would die a few times." Tsuchida sighed.

"I want to sleep on my own bed." Furihata agreed. "I can't sleep with a different pillow."

"You were sound asleep." Hiroshi chided.

"That's it!" Izuki gasped. "Buried in pillows, buried in darkness."

"Izuki, shut up." Hyuuga retorted.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riko inquired, stopping the team from going any further once they turned around the corner.

"What?" Hyuuga blinked. "To the station."

"Why do you think we held our training camp here?" Riko chided "This year, they're holding the games here."

"I see." Izuki dug out his cellphone. "Today's quarterfinal game is between…"

"Kaijo and Touou…" Ami gaped, peering at the screen over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ryouta versus Daiki…"

"Let's go watch the Inter-High." Riko grinned.

* * *

"Kuroko," Kagami voiced, once the team arrived at the stadium. "Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know." Kuroko admitted. "This is the first time I've seen two Generation of Miracles starters play against each other. However…"

"Daiki was the one who inspired Ryouta to play basketball in the first place." Ami continued. "Not to mention the two used to play one-on-one a lot back in their Teiko days."

"But Kise-kun has never won." Kuroko added.

"Never won?" Hyuuga echoed.

"Not even _once_." Ami nodded in confirmation.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. I'm Not Mature!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 12 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 12: I'm Not Mature!

* * *

_How will they play?_ Riko mused as the match started, Kaijo winning the jump-ball. _Having played against both Kise and Aomine, honestly speaking, I feel Aomine is better._

_Kise versus Aomine!_ Kagami wondered, the aces on both teams facing off. _They're already at it!_

"A three pointer." Izuki stated, Sakurai having scored Touou's first basket in under 30 seconds.

"Looks like Touou took the first basket." Kiyoshi remarked.

_What are you going to do, Ryouta?_ Ami pondered.

"What?" Riko was stunned when Kise claimed the ball once again. "Kise again?"

_H__e__'__s fast._ Kagami was shocked to see Aomine block off the shot. _H__e got his hand on the ball even after jumping up so late._

_I__t can__'__t be good for them to have their ace stopped repeatedly already._ Izuki wondered. _I__f they get a counter off of this__…_

"They're tied!" Tsuchida beamed.

_H__e made a sudden shot from there?_ Hyuuga was shocked at Kasamatsu's steal and three-pointer shot. _H__e could have regrouped before attacking. __T__hey got them right back and broke __their__ control._

_T__hey have no opening._ Kiyoshi was impressed. _T__heir defense is good._

_W__hen it comes to __physical__ ability, __Kise'__s not any worse than __Aomine__._ Kagami wondered. _B__ut __I'__m still not sure he can beat __Aomine__ in one-on-one._

"A pass?" Izuki gaped when Aomine tossed the ball.

"No," Ami corrected, Aomine simply turning to seem as if he was going to bypass Kise. "Him passing would be _totally_ out-of-character."

_W__hat a quick switch! _Kagami was shocked to see Aomine slip past Kise effortlessly.

"Amazing, he stopped him." Koganei was stunned when Kise moved before Aomine to block the Touou ace.

"No, it's not over." Ami remarked, Aomine releasing one of his formless shots into the basket. "Not by a long shot."

"Seriously?" Kagami gaped, wide-eyed when Kise jumped and blocked the shot off.

_H__e stopped __Aomine__._ Hyuuga mused. _B__ut __Touou__ has another strength; __Momoi'__s precognitive defense._

"They knew?" Izuki muttered, Imayoshi blocking Kasamatsu's drive.

"Not that it matters; he's still going to do it anyway." Ami shrugged, Kasamatsu ignoring Imayoshi and proceeding for the turnaround and the fade-away shot.

"Kaijo completely took the first quarter." Riko remarked, the first 10 minutes of the game ending in 18-10 in Kaijo's favour.

"Aomine's not holding back, is it?" Kagami wondered.

"No, he must be trying." Kuroko objected. "I can only assume Kise is beating him."

"Kaijo's in the lead." Hyuuga noted. "Honestly, I'm surprised."

"Yeah." Izuki agreed.

_I__ didn__'__t expect __Kise__ to crush __Aomine__ so badly._ Kagami wondered. _H__e__'__s definitely gotten stronger._

"Can I ask you something?" Kiyoshi inquired. "How did you guys beat Kaijo?"

"With spirit?" Kagami ventured.

"Also, while I said Aomine is trying," Kuroko continued. "He tends to get stronger as the game goes on. If he's going to get any better, it will probably happen soon."

"Tetsuya is right." Ami agreed. "This isn't even Daiki's full ability; he hasn't even pulled _that_ out yet."

_I__ thought they__'__d play more __aggressively__from the__ start,_ Hyuuga mused, Imayoshi restarting the second quarter. _B__ut they__'__re pretty quiet._

_I__ can feel it all the way up here._ Kagami swallowed a gulp, sensing the intense pressure on the court. _T__heir focus is intense. __S__eriously?_ He was stunned when Aomine slipped pass Kise and continued to dribble on. _Kise__ should have had the advantage. __B__ut he forced another play from __Kise'__s changing center of __gravity__._

_T__his isn__'__t good._ Hyuuga mused, Touou tying the game. _T__hey can__'__t stop __Aomine__ anymore. He__'__s too strong. __N__ot even __Kise__ can beat him._

"Again?" Tsuchida blinked, Kise claiming the ball once again.

"Kaijo must intend to put everything on Kise." Riko concluded.

"They're tied." Hyuuga noted, Kaijo calling for a timeout. "But the game's just getting started. Touou won't be easy to stop once they get going."

_B__ut the difference between the two teams isn__'__t much._ Kiyoshi mused. _V__ictory will be decided by the difference between the aces. __W__hat will they do?_

"Kuroko?" Kagami blinked at his partner in court.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Don't Get the Wrong Idea

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 13 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 13: Don't Get the Wrong Idea

* * *

"There it is!" Koganei gaped, when the ball was once again passed to Kise. "Kise versus Aomine!"

"How many times have they done this today?" Tsuchida wondered.

"It's a turnover!" Hyuuga gasped, Touou stealing the ball after Kise passed it over to Kasamatsu.

"What?" Koganei was shocked when the referee gave Aomine a foul for charging into Kasamatsu. "A foul?"

"I can't believe that didn't count." Kiyoshi admitted.

_He's good._ Hyuuga was impressed. _But more to that, he's got balls. Instead of withdrawing because of the difference in their builds, he charged him for a foul._ "He's not stopping." He blinked, Aomine retaliated by scoring two successful nets in a row.

"Aomine's at full throttle." Izaki agreed.

"Impossible…" Kagami gaped, seeing Kise's grin.

"It's probably exactly what you're thinking." Kuroko confirmed. "Kise is trying to copy Aomine's style."

"Can he do that?" Hyuuga was puzzled.

"Kise can only copy what he can do." Kuroko explained. "He cannot copy anything he can't do."

"Put simply, he's just a fast learner." Riko elaborated. "He can't recreate the movements of NBA players or anyone better than himself."

"But if he's trying to do something," Kiyoshi added. "It means he believes he can do it."

"I told Ryouta once," Ami started. "That he had a mental barrier that's preventing him from evolving his 'Copy Style' further; the moment he stops looking up to Daiki is his first step to achieving the 'Perfect Copy'."

The Seirin team watched in awe when Imayoshi ended the second quarter with a buzzer beater.

* * *

"Hello." Kuroko greeted Kise outside the stadium.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise exclaimed in shock. "What's with the dog?" he spotted the husky on Kuroko's head.

"I kept him in my bag while I was watching." Kuroko explained. "So I thought I would let him get some fresh air during the break."

"There's plenty I could say about that." Kise joked. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We were training nearby until yesterday." Kuroko replied. "So we decided to come watch the Inter-High together."

"So, you didn't come to cheer me on." Kise sighed.

"No." Kuroko nodded.

"So mean." Kise winced. "By the way, between Aominecchi and me, who do you think will win?"

"I don't know." Kuroko admitted. "As long as you don't give up, anything can happen and I don't think either of you will give up. So, I don't think it would be strange if either of you won."

"I'll go do my best, then." Kise smiled. "What?" he blinked at Kuroko.

"I thought you would say, 'I'll definitely win.'" Kuroko remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Kise chided. "Of course that's what I'm trying to do, but honestly, I don't know, either. In middle school, it was natural for us to win, but I feel better now not knowing if I'll win."

"Looks like Ryouta's grown up a little." Ami let out a small smile, watching the two freshmen converse.

"You really worry about them, don't you?" Izaki remarked, walking up to her. "Such an overtly-worried elder sister." He teased.

"It's times like this that makes me wonder why did I adopt the lot of them in the first place." Ami sighed.

* * *

"Kise's amazing!" Koganei was astonished when Kise fouled Wakamatsu while attempting to score with Aomine's formless shot. "He's just like Aomine."

"No, it's not perfect yet." Riko corrected. "Only doing it when people besides Aomine comes to guard him proves it. He must think he's off the mark."

"In other words, when Kise tries to go one-on-one against Aomine again, it will be once he's perfected his copy." Kiyoshi related.

"Knew he'll do that." Ami facepalmed, Aomine having silenced the spectators by tossing in the ball right after Kise made the two free shots.

_They said they'd have faith in their ace and wait,_ Hyuuga mused as both teams fought over the ball. _But there's no such thing as a quick comeback in basketball. If the score and timing remaining are too far gone by the time he perfect his copy, it's all over._ "He can't break through!" he gaped, seeing Kasamatsu was blocked off by Imayoshi.

"They know what's he's going to do." Izaki agreed.

"He's still going to force it through." Ami remarked. "Because he knows Hayakawa will _definitely_ get the rebound."

"The point difference hasn't changed." Tsuchida gaped, Moriyama blocking off Sakurai's three-pointer after Kobori scored.

"Ryouta…" Ami breathed in shock as Kise proceeded to break free of Aomine's defense. "Could it be…"

"Kise finally…" on Ami's left, Hyuuga was similarly shocked.

"Broke past…" Izaki gaped.

"He can't make any more bold plays." Hyuuga stated, Kise having pushed Aomine for a fourth foul, while scoring with a shot behind the back.

"He made the free throw." Koganei remarked, Kaijo was now 9 points behind Touou.

"The difference is only a single digit now." Tsuchida added.

_Aomine fumbled?_ Kagami gaped, Aomine having blundered on Imayoshi's pass and enabling Kise to steal the ball.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Our Basketball

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 14 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 14: Our Basketball

* * *

"Touou hasn't changed their line-up." Hyuuga remarked, the buzzer went off, signalling the start of the fourth quarter.

"Anyone would lose their edge with four fouls." Izaki pointed out. "Are they really going to be okay?"

"There it is." Koganei gaped when Aomine scored a basket with his formless shot.

"They scored already." Tsuchida added.

"That was the exact same shot." Kagami stared, Kise scoring a basket using the same shot.

"You know…" Ami started, Aomine and Kise ducking it out on court, shot-by-shot. "Somehow I just _know_ it'll boil down to this. Tetsuya," she glanced over at her cousin. "Remind me again why I ended up adopting those gakis?"

"Spur of the moment?" Kuroko ventured.

"Thank you." Ami nodded.

"Not your best decision, huh?" Hyuuga winced sympathetically.

"Don't remind me." Ami bemoaned.

"That is tough." Riko noted, seeing the players breathing hard.

"I'm exhausted." Koganei agreed.

"Not you!" Riko snapped. "I've never seen such a static flow in a game before. The inside players must really be worn down mentally."

"It's especially tough on Kaijo." Hyuuga agreed. "They've been stuck eight to ten points behind forever, but even with the clock ticking, they still haven't given up. The balance is broken." He gaped, Kise scooping up the ball when Sakurai missed the pass.

"This is Kaijo's chance." Izaki agreed.

"One minute left." Kiyoshi remarked, as the clock ticked down. "This is where the game will be decided. If they make this shot, they'll only be two three behind. It'll boost the team's morale. If they miss, they'll have reached their time limit. In others words, practically speaking, it's their last chance."

_Right or left?_ Kagami wondered as Kise's charge was blocked off by Aomine.

"A formless shot?" Koganei exclaimed, seeing Kise jump up.

"No," Ami corrected, seeing Kise pull his arm down. "It's a pass."

"He stopped the shot?" Koganei was shocked when Aomine slapped the ball away before it made its way to Kasamatsu.

"They lost their only chance." Kiyoshi concluded.

"Ryouta…" Ami breathed, wide-eyed when Kise tried to get to his feet after the buzzer went off signalling the end of the match. _Could it be…_ _he's already feeling the backlash on his legs. I warned him that copying the Generation of Miracles will put an exceptional burden on his body!_

_It's been reaffirmed._ Kagami mused as the court attendants started to clear the court. _T__his is the Generation of Miracles._

_W__e__'__ll play against these guys again this winter. _Izaki frowned.

_C__an we beat them?_ Tsuchida wondered.

_No, we will win._ Hyuuga swore.

_T__hat said, the difference between us is still too great._ Kiyoshi admitted. _W__e__'__ll have to become stronger._

"We can't keep brooding forever." Riko reminded, standing up. "Let's go home and start practicing straight away."

"What?" Kagami blinked. "We're leaving? Aren't there more guys from the Generation of Miracles playing at this tournament?"

"I wish we could watch until the end." Riko replied.

"We can find a hotel and…" Kagami suggested.

"A hotel, huh?" Hyuuga cut in. "Hey, Kagami. Where do you have the money for that? Are you a rich kid? Are you actually some rich kid? You did say you live by yourself. Besides, if we extend our trop too much, the coach's dad will kill us!"

"Do I want to know what happened?" Ami blinked as she saw Hyuuga rant at Kagami. "Junpei's spilt personality seems to have… splintered even more."

"Trust me, Sprite." Izaki sighed. "Seriously, you don't want to know."

"Winter will be here before you know it!" Hyuuga declared, breaking off his rant. "We'll go home and practice!"

"Things actually _have_ gotten worse since I left, hasn't it?" Ami shook her head.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Winter Cup Preparations

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 15 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 15: Winter Cup Preparations

* * *

"Huh?" Riko walked into the gym to the sound of a ball flying into the basket.

"Hey." Hyuuga greeted.

"Hey, I told you to rest." Riko chided.

"It's just for a little bit." Hyuuga remarked.

"Don't push yourselves too hard." Riko warned. "By the way, the results of the Inter-High are out."

"So, what happened?" Hyuuga blinked.

"Just as we expected," Riko hopped onto the stage. "The schools attended by the Generation of Miracles took the top spots. Third, Yosen. Second, Touou. And in first, Rakuzan."

"Rakuzan…" Izaki mused. "They're the ones who took the Winter Cup last year."

"Yeah," Riko nodded. "Rakuzan's captain this year is a member of the Generation of Miracles."

"Anyway, Touou placed second?" Koganei echoed. "Just how strong is Rakuzan?"

"Actually, it's not that simple." Riko sighed. "It's true all three schools are strong, but their ranking doesn't reflect the difference in their true ability. All three members of the Generation of Miracles were benched during the final and semi-final games."

"Why would they do that?" Hyuuga was puzzled.

"I don't know." Riko admitted. "I could understand one player being bench, but if it was all three… there must have been some reason." _All in all,_ she smiled, watching the second years run across the gym. _They're completing their previous training better than they were before. They're definitely improving little by little. On top of that, with such a tremendous loss under their belts, they've become mentally stronger too. They're even playing on their day off. Basketball comes naturally to all of them now._ "That's enough!" she blew the whistle.

"Why are we practicing normally?" Koganei posted a question.

"Huh?" Riko blinked. "I was watching you practice on your own, and…"

"Oh man, I'm drenched in sweat." Koganei whined.

"I'm going to go change." Izuki voiced. "I have a date later."

"With Ami, I presume?" Hyuuga gave his best friend a look.

"Hyuuga!" Izaki exclaimed. "What kind of guy do you take _me_ for?"

* * *

"I'm sorry." A dressed up Izuki apologized as he ran up towards his date. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Ami replied. "I only arrived five minutes ago. I see you got dressed in a hurry."

"What makes you say that?" Izuki blinked.

"Your tie is crooked." Ami smiled and reached over to straighten up her partner's tie. "Much better." She beamed.

"What would I do without you?" Izuki teased, snagging an arm around her waist. "Should we go? We'll be late for the concert if we linger any longer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Start!

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 15 goes up. This is Chapter 16. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 16: Start!

* * *

"So, it's the Winter Cup preliminaries tomorrow." Ami noted, the couple were now cuddling on a hillslope, Izuki having taken her out to a clear spot to see the meteor shower.

"Yeah." Izuki nodded, looking down at the girl lying on his chest as his fingers twirled a stray strand of her hair.

"Shun, stop distracting me." Ami whined. "The meteor shower is starting."

"You're no fun." Izuki pouted, turning his head back to the night sky.

"Shun..." Ami shot a look at her partner.

"I was just teasing." Izuki grinned, feeding Ami a piece of chocolate to silence off any protestations. "It's starting." He pulled her closer and the couple watched the shooting stars flash across the night sky. "You're being a little forward tonight." He smirked, Ami pulling him back after the meteor shower ended.

"Shut up." Ami blushed, pulling out an object from her tote bag. "Here. I couldn't watch all of your matches, so… I'm putting all of my prayers into this."

Izuki blinked when he saw the origami crane. "Sprite…" he leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks."

* * *

During the Josei match and before stepping onto the court, Izuki gave the origami crane which he had converted into a key chain which was now dangling on his sports bag one last look and entered the court.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. There Is Only One Answer

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 16 goes up. This is Chapter 17. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 17: There Is Only One Answer

* * *

"Someone's happy." Minako teased, seeing a beaming Ami enter the Crown Arcade.

"Bet you something good happened." Makoto whispered to Rei.

"I don't take sucker bets, Mako." Rei whispered back.

"So," Minako started, letting Ami take the window seat. "Did anything _good_ happen last night?" her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Only these." Ami continued smiling, opening her cellphone to give the girls a look at the photos she had taken during the meteor shower.

"He took you to see a meteor shower?" the girls chorused.

"That is so romantic!" Minako squealed.

"Sorry!" Usagi dashed into the arcade. "Haruno-sensei gave me detention. So, what are all of you talking about? Is that…" she spotted the photos Ami had shown the girls.

"Yeah." Minako nodded. "We're just telling Ami what a great guy she's got."

"And it's all thanks to me!" Rei declared.

"Yes," Ami teased. "It's thanks to you, Hino-sama the matchmaker."

"At least my track record is better than yours, Mina." Rei shrugged.

"Hey!" Minako pouted, causing the girls to laugh.

_He took her to a meteor shower?_ Usagi's eyes widened in envy. _This isn't fair! Mamo-chan never does anything like that when we're out together! But if Ami's happy,_ she cast a look at the obviously in love girl genius. _I should be happy for her, right? But why am I feeling jealous?_

_It's because you feel that you're only together because of the past; that he doesn't love you for you._ A nagging voice in the back of her head answered back. _Didn't he break up with you before because of a stupid dream?_

_He did it to protect me!_ Usagi argued back.

_Between your life or your happiness,_ the voice retorted snidely. _It's obvious which he would choose. But would you do the same for him? And need I remind you of Seiya? Don't tell me you weren't tempted back then before you knew she was Star Fighter?_

* * *

"The second championship game of the Winter Cup preliminaries between Seirin High School and Shutoku High School will now begin." The referee declared.

_He's jumping higher than before._ Kise mused, seeing both teams fight over the ball, Kagami having slapped the ball out of Midorima's hands.

"Well, guess Midori-gaki took my advice." Ami grinned.

"Ami-nee-chan!" Kise beamed at the older teen; the Generation of Miracles having 'adopted' the girl genius as an elder sister back during their Teiko days.

"Although," Ami frowned. "When I told him to train up his endurance, I didn't expect him to go through my training menu twice a day. Taku, kids these days… no patience at all."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. I've Been Waiting For This

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 17 goes up. This is Chapter 18. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 18: I've Been Waiting For This

* * *

"They've already started." Momoi panted, dashing into the stadium through an exit. "Aomine's such an idiot. He didn't even come."

"Oh?" Kise blinked. "Momoicchi. Are you here to watch Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi's game?"

"Ki-chan." Momoi remarked.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Kise pleaded.

"But you're Ki-chan." Momoi pointed out. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah." Kise nodded. "I even invited my team, but they all turned me down. It's disheartening."

"And that's something you should say, Ryouta?" Ami teased.

"Ami-nee-chan!" Momoi beamed.

"I know." Kise remarked. "Why don't we watch together? It's a little weird standing with someone who beat us, but we're both going to the Winter Cup. How about a temporary truce?"

"Sure." Momoi relented. "Anyway, how's the game going?"

"It's getting pretty interesting." Kise grinned.

"They're double-teaming Midorin?" Momoi gasped, seeing Kiyoshi and Kagami defend against Midorima.

"They're not letting Midorimacchi take any shots." Kise explained.

"They're fast!" Momoi exclaimed, Seirin restarting the game with their trademark run-and-gun style.

"What a quick attack!" even Kise was shocked.

_It looks different, but they're playing just like us._ Momoi mused.

"Looks like those guys have reverted." Ami chuckled. "Seirin's style is offensive team basketball." She explained to the two younger teens. "Kiyoshi and Junpei, the two stars of the inside and outside and scoring with the speed and passing of all five players, it's the run-and-gun speed style basketball. It's been awhile since I last saw this game style; high-paced point games were always our specialty back during our junior high school days."

"Wow, they're really excited." Momoi gaped, the buzzer going off to signal the end of the first half.

"Yeah." Kise agreed.

"Ki-chan how do you think the second half will go?" Momoi asked.

"Huh?" Kise blinked. "I have no idea."

_You really are useless._ Momoi wondered.

"If you have nothing useful to say, then don't say anything!" Ami snapped, slapping the blond upside the head with a paper fan.

"Ow…." Kise whined. "The second half will definitely be a point war." He composed himself. "Seirin will be at a disadvantage, though. Seirin has no way to stop Shutoku, but it's not as though Shutoku can't stop Seirin. Seirin will be the first to fall. Well, that's only true without Kurokocchi. He won't be able to keep his mouth shut. The phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles is the real deal."

"Midorin's changed, hasn't he?" Momoi stated.

"Really?" Kise blinked.

"So have you, Ryouta." Ami nodded.

"What?" Kise was confused. "How so? Are you sure he hasn't changed?" he sighed. "I wonder what it is. Since playing him, I've stopped thinking of relying on others as weakness. It's something you can' do without strength."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. I Surpassed You Long Ago

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 18 goes up. This is Chapter 19. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 19: I Surpassed You Long Ago

* * *

"Seirin's dropped their pace." Kise remarked, the game restarting after Kuroko was put back in.

"If they attack carelessly right after bringing in their trump card, they'll completely lose control of the flow of the game." Momoi stated.

"He caught it!" Kise gaped, Kuroko catching the ball Kiyoshi threw at him after switching marks to Midorima. "Kurokocchi…" he muttered, shocked to see Kuroko bypass Midorima using his new move.

"Tetsu perfected his drive." Momoi realized.

"It's the final quarter." Kise noted, the buzzer going off and the players re-entering the court.

"Listen to them cheer." Momoi breathed, hearing the deafening the cheers of the spectators as the game came down to a point war.

_The players on the inside are having the most fun, though._ Kise mused. _They're absolutely focused and experiencing a high, like…_ "I feel like playing basketball!" he whined, much to Ami's amusement.

"Two seconds left." Momoi glanced at the timer after the referee paused the game and awarding Kiyoshi two free throws after Midorima fouled.

"The game comes down to two free throws." Kise added. "The fateful shot…" he muttered, Kiyoshi scoring a basket.

"He's going to miss this one." Ami predicted, seeing Kiyoshi's obvious wince when he felt his knees acting up.

True to be told, Kiyoshi did miss the shot, with Kagami snatching the rebound from Shutoku's hands and going for the lay-up with Midorima defending him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Give Up

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 19 goes up. This is Chapter 20. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 20: Give Up

* * *

"They tied." Kise mumbled. "The game's going into overtime?"

"Normally, yes." Momoi replied. "But because this tournament is trying to keep games short, they have no overtime rules."

"Which means…" Kise blinked.

"Translation: it's a draw." Ami answered. "Hard to believe this happens after all that excitement."

"What a good game." Momoi smiled.

* * *

"This is what you wanted, right?" Momoi beamed, pressing the button for the red bean drink on the vending machine outside the stadium on Midorima's behalf. "It's been a while, Midorin."

"Not a bad game, right?" Kise asked. "If you win your next game, you'll be in the Winter Cup." he stated, the trio walking back. "Make sure you don't mess this up."

"That's impossible." Midorima retorted. "Don't be stupid, fool."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Kise chided.

"I'm the not the one you should be worried about." Midorima reminded. "Seirin's next opponent is Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Hamamiya Makoto."

"It's obvious they have their sights set on Seirin in the championship league." Midorima added. "They're guaranteed to do something to secure their victory."

"One of the Uncrowned Kings…" Kise mused. "They've got another difficult opponent to face."

"I'm leaving." Midorima stated. "See you later."

"Already?" Momoi pouted. "But it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"What is this?" Kise gaped when he saw the bicycle cart.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Midorima remarked. "Takao pulls it."

_This guy…_ Kise blinked, the trio spotting Nigou in the cart.

_He's wearing a uniform…_Momoi went starry-eyed. _H__ow cute!_

_W__hy?_ Midorima twitched. _L__ooking at him makes me so angry so some reason!_

"What is he doing here?" Momoi asked, picking Nigou up.

"Momocchi, you're getting to excited." Kise sweatdropped.

"That dog peed in my cart!" Midorima snapped. "Give him to me, Momoi."

"Why?" the star-struck Momoi asked.

"I'll shoot him." Midorima replied.

"No!" Momoi protested loudly. "You can't do that, Midorin!"

"Excuse me, that's my dog." Kuroko cut in, Nigou running towards his owner.

"Nigou, what did we say about running off on your own?" Ami chided the puppy. "Don't do that." She sighed, the said puppy giving her his sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Huh?" Kuroko spotted the other three. "What are you all doing here?"

_A__ dog that looks like __Tetsu__-kun is licking __Tetsu__-kun__'__s face._ Momoi gaped. _It'__s too cute__…_ she fainted from the cuteness overdose.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Takao called.

"This is foolish." Midorima remarked, Kise tending to the unconscious Momoi. "I'm going home. Let's go, Takao."

"What?" Takao blinked. "You sure?"

"Kuroko." Midorima stopped in his tracks. "Let's play again at the Winter Cup."

"Yeah." Kuroko nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Don't Piss Us Off

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 20 goes up. This is Chapter 21. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 21: Don't Piss Us Off

* * *

Ami could barely hide her own fury as she watched the Seirin vs. Kirisaki Dai Ichi game progress, her hands trembling in cold anger as she tightened her hold on her digital cam-recorder, seeing Kiyoshi's injuries increase as time went by. _Thank god they won._ She sighed in relief, having stopped recording once Kiyoshi was subbed out. _Y__ou__ want to play hardball, Hamamiya, let's play hardball._ She hissed. "Mom?" she made a call to her mother's workplace. "You're one of the members of the Basketball Association Disciplinary Committee, right? I'm calling to report about unsportsmanlike fouls caused by the Kirisaki Dai Ichi team; I'm sending you a video of one of the team's matches I'd recorded as further evidence."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. I Look Forward To It

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 21 goes up. This is Chapter 22. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 22: I Look Forward To It

* * *

"Things are pretty lively next door." Kiyoshi remarked, hearing giggles sounding from the women's side of the onsen.

"Now that you mention it, there was a group of college girls at the front desk." Izuki stated.

"What?" Koganei's interest was perked. "Kagami, come here. Forward march!" he instructed, having requested the taller freshman to hoist him on his shoulders.

"Hey, what are you going?" Izuki demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koganei asked.

"Don't say that with a straight face!" Izuki snapped.

"Idiots!" Hyuuga scolded.

"Hyuuga, why are you going with them?" Izuki retorted.

"You're lucky you have your Eagle Eye." Hyuuga remarked.

"It doesn't work like that!" Izuki protested.

"Riko will kill you if she were here." Kiyoshi reminded.

"Kiyoshi, shut…" Izuki fired back. "You're right." he concurred. "Kuroko!" he spotted the dizzy freshman upon hearing Nigou's bark.

"Sorry." The flushed teen muttered. "I feel a little dizzy."

"Get out of the bath." Izuki instructed. "Kagami, go with him."

"What should we do?" Koganei twitched.

"This isn't good." Hyuuga agreed.

"Our peeping specialist disappeared." The boys sighed.

"His misdirection doesn't work like that, either!" Izuki snapped.

"Is that one of Kuroko's nicknames?" Kiyoshi wondered, causing Izuki to let out an exasperated scream.

"A little more…" Koganei mumbled, trying to reach for the wall. "I can't…"

"A hole!" Fukuda spotted a crack in the lower part of the bamboo wall.

"This team is hopeless." Izuki sighed, as the other guys clambered around the crack.

"Now, now." Koganei chided. "You don't dislike this, do you? Come on, Tsucchi, you too."

"But…" Tsuchida muttered.

* * *

On the women's side of the onsen…

"Leave them to be, Riko." Ami waved, the twitching coach was about to storm over to the men's side.

"Ami's right." Makoto agreed. "They're boys; it's a phase they'll grow out off."

"Eventually." Minako added.

"Why doesn't _that_ assure me any?" Riko sighed and sat back in the water.

"By the way, Riko," Ami started. "Are you and Kiyoshi dating?"

"Where did _that _come from?" Riko splattered. "And how did you know?"

"I didn't." Ami shrugged. "I guessed. But thanks for confirming it." She grinned.

"Looks like Izuki's observation skills are rubbing off you." Riko remarked.

"Rubbing off or rubbing _on_¸ Ami?" Makoto teased.

"Mako!" Ami exclaimed.

"Ami, spill!" Minako hoarded.

"What base?" Rei's eyes twinkled.

* * *

On the men's side…

The others looked at the above-mentioned males interestedly, causing a confused Kiyoshi to blink and a deeply embarrassed Izuki to sink further into the water.

* * *

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Momoi inquired.

"Suit yourself." Ami gave the go ahead.

"Thanks." Momoi beamed and entered the water, placing herself between Ami and Riko.

"Touou Academy?" Riko and Hyuuga echoed together, the Touou Academy team appearing in the onsen.

"This feels so good." Momoi sighed in relief. "My shoulders have been so stiff lately. You don't seem like you'd have that problem. I'm jealous."

"Shut up!" Riko snapped.

"Didn't you use the massage salts I recommended you, Satsuki?" Ami asked.

"I used them all up the other day." Momoi replied. "And the online store ran out of stock last I checked. Oh right." She turned to Riko. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What did you say?" Riko gasped, after Momoi informed her that their next opponent was Touou.

"I like Tetsu-kun, and that's why I won't hold back this time." Momoi promised. "It's too bad you'll be out after the first day, though." She stood up. "Let's have a good game."

"You're acting pretty superior, aren't you?" Riko refused to back down. "Don't underestimate us!" she retorted, pressing her boobs against Momoi's. "My boys aren't that weak! You just wait! We'll show you!"

"Oi, oi, oi." Rei played peacemaker. "Calm down."

"Well, I kinda of expected that to happen." Ami remarked, after both warring females sat back into the water. "So, what's the betting the guys are decking it out right now in the sauna?" she giggled.

"Sucker bet." The girls chorused as one and laughed.

* * *

"All right, everyone is here." Hyuuga declared, having led the team out of the inn the next morning.

"Excuse me…" Kuroko voiced. "Kagami's been missing since this morning."

"Your bed head is ridiculous!" Hyuuga exclaimed.

"Tetsuya, come here." Ami instructed, armed with a fine-toothed comb and a can of hair spray.

"Kagami's missing?" Tsuchida echoed, after Ami fixed up her cousin's hair.

"It's fine." Riko assured. "Starting today, we'll be practicing without Kagami for a while. I'll explain later."

"Okay, let's go home." Hyuuga declared.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Riko chided. "Our training camp starts here." She pointed to the gym next door.

* * *

"Are all the kids here?" Kagetora questioned.

"The coach's dad?" Koganei echoed.

"Don't call me dad." Kagetora scolded. "Call me Kagetora."

"Kagetora, what are you doing here?" Fukuda asked.

"My lovely daughter asked me to come." Kagetora replied. "I came to make you stronger. First, I have a question for you." He loaded his shotgun. "Step forward if you saw Riko naked yesterday. Come forward now and I'll kill you painlessly with a single headshot. Listen up! I'm the only one who can see Riko naked."

"No, you can't!" a furious Riko sent a basketball flying to her father's head. "Get started already!" she slammed a fist onto Kagetora's nose.

"Seriously, a serious daughter complex, huh?" Ami deathpanned.

"Fine." Kagetora relented. "Start by taking your shirts off."

_T__his seems familiar._ The boys mused.

"Well, you're not too bad." Kagetora noted, after surveying the Seirin team. "You seem to have been keeping up with Riko's training since this summer. Your stamina and muscles show balanced improvement. Split into two groups. Go play cops and robbers in those mountains for about three hours. Afterward, the losers will practice footwork. I'll start you off with double practice."

"Fartlek, huh?" Ami noted. "Using their whole bodies to run over uneven ground, this will improve overall fitness."

"Just like Saeko;" Kagetora nodded appraisingly. "Like mother, like daughter, I suppose. You're right. Like I mentioned earlier, they've all improved physically, but they're stiff. You can't just build muscle. Your body need to be able to use them. They need to become acclimated to use the muscles they've built. Running around the mountains is the fastest way to do that. Before we begin practice," he addressed the boys. "I'll tell you what you need to do by next month. Riko showed me a DVD of your opponent's play. They're an aggressive team of strong players who focus on individual skill. At first glance, they're the opposite of a team that empathizes team play like yours. However, if you ask me, their teamwork is much better than yours. They don't empathize on team play, of course. They can just do it. Ignoring individual play doesn't cut it. The most important thing is for everyone to be aiming for the basket. That's what makes a team come together. Simply being friendly isn't teamwork. For example, four-eyes," he turned to Hyuuga. "You tried to dribble past someone in your last game against Touou. That was stupid. Why would you fight such a strong team with something you're bad at? Anyway, don't you make shots from the outside? Cutie and cat-face can shoot threes, too, but they're far from being weapons. If you'd made your shots from the beginning against Kirisaki Dai Ichi, you would've won easily. Realize you're Seirin's lifeline. Learn to make shots without a screen."

"But how?" Hyuuga asked. "I was dribbling because I couldn't…"

"I'll show you." Kagetora replied. "Cute, pass the ball to me." He tossed the basketball to Izuki.

"Kagetora's going to play?" Koganei blinked.

"Can he even play basketball?" Furihata gaped.

"Not only does he play," Kiyoshi replied. "He used to play for Japan's national team."

_H__e__'__s fast._ Hyuuga was stunned, Kagetora performing the 'Barrier Jumper' after Izuki passed the older man the ball. _H__ow did he do that?_

"Something like that." Kagetora remarked, sending the ball into the basket. "Just so you know, that wasn't speed. Even you can do it. Teamwork really starts to shine with a group of strong individuals. You'll all develop your own weapons by the Winter Cup. In other words, they'll be your special abilities. Some of you noticed during your summer training camp and have laid foundations. You have less than a month before the Winter Cup. I'll train you as much as I can for the price of bloody nothing."

"That aside…" Kuroko voiced.

"By the way, where's Kagami?" Koganei thought to ask.

"About that…" Ami trailed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Definitely This Time

SailorStar9: Anyway, Chapter 22 goes up. This is Chapter 23. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing.

Chapter 23: Definitely This Time

* * *

"What?" the Seirin team exclaimed as one when Ami informed them. "America?"

"Kagami?" Koganei echoed.

"When?" Izuki asked.

"Our school has a short-term study aboard program." Riko explained. "Our sister school is in Los Angeles, where Kagami used to live. Apparently, he has a master there who taught him basketball."

"A master?" Furihata blinked.

"I haven't heard anything about this." Hyuuga remarked.

"I just found out last night." Riko added. "This year's first years have really been coming and going as they please." She twitched, tightening her palm over Kuroko's head. "It's like they like messing around with me."

"Riko," Ami gave the female coach a look, as she went Mama-Bear mode. "I would _appreciate_ it if you'd stop tormenting Tetsuya over information he isn't privy about in the first place."

"Well," Hyuuga stated, still a little unnerved upon seeing his long-term female friend's overprotective streak emerge. "If he's going to come back stronger, I can't complain."

* * *

A grouchy Nijimaru rolled out of bed as the cordless phone by his bed rang ceaselessly. "Hello?" he took the call.

"It's been a long time, Nijimaru-san." Ami greeted.

"Mizuno-san?" Nijimaru blinked.

"I have a favor to ask." Ami requested. "Are you free for at least a week, starting from today?"

"I am." Nijimaru replied. "Why?"

"There's something I need yours and Coach Shirogane's help with." Ami replied. "It's you-know-who."

Nijimaru felt like sighing, "I'm listening."

* * *

"Okay, go play cops and robbers." Kagetora instructed.

"Again!?" the boys chorused.

"The losers will do double strength training." Kagetora added.

"How are they, Dad?" Riko asked, after the boys headed out.

"They just have to do what they have to do." Kagetora replied. "On weekends, they improve their stamina with fartlek lessons. On weekdays, they improve their individual skills. How much more they'll improve in half a month is up to them."

"Endurance training aside," Riko remarked, putting the grocery on the stage. "Can they really master special moves in less than a month?"

"The first years can't, but the second years…" Kagetora remarked. "They can probably do it. Airhead already has his own style, and he's talented. Four-eyes and cutie have found answers o their own. The remaining three will surely manage something."

"What about Kuroko?" Riko thought to ask.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Kagetora admitted. "I've never seen a player like him before. He's a mutant. It's pathetic, but I have no idea what to teach him. But well, I've given him some advice. I told him about the wall he's likely to hit soon. How he'll overcome it is up to him."

"If I may I interject." Ami cut in, after getting off the phone with Nijimaru. "Kagetora-san, is it possible that you hand Tetsuya's training over to me?"

"I assume you've made arrangements." Kagetora remarked.

"Yes," Ami nodded. "I do believe you should know him: Coach Shirogane Kōzō."

"I see," Kagetora nodded. "Teiko's former coach. Alright, I'll leave that to you."

* * *

"Tetsuya," Ami informed her cousin, once the boys returned from their run. "Pack your bag, we're going back."

"Going back?" Kuroko echoed. "Where?"

"Teiko." Ami replied plainly. "It's time for the 'Mirage: Final Form' to emerge."

* * *

"Damn it!" Riko erupted after the Winter Cup opening ceremony ended. "What is that idiot Kagami doing? The opening ceremony's already over."

"Apparently, he forgot about the time difference." Fukuda remarked. "He'll be here soon."

"Unbelievable." Hyuuga muttered.

"This is amazing." Furihata gaped.

"The Inter-High courts were amazing, but this is even bigger." Kawahara was awed.

"On top of that," Furihata looked around. "Everywhere you look are schools we've seen in books or magazines. We're supposed to fight these monsters?"

"Idiots!" Hyuuga chided. "We weren't invited as guests. Hold your heads high."

_You're scared, too._ Izuki deathpanned, seeing his best friend's expression.

"Sorry, but can I step out for a bit?" Kuroko requested, having read the message that was sent to his phone seconds earlier.

"I told you not to wander off." Riko whipped out the paper fan.

"Yes, but…" Kuroko backed off. "I've been summoned."

"Summoned?" Kiyoshi echoed.

"I'm going to see Akashi." Kuroko informed.

"The captain of the Generation of Miracles." Izuki muttered.

"Fine." Riko relented. "We've got a game this afternoon. Be back by then. Furihata, could you follow him?"

"It's best that you don't." Ami cautioned.

"Ami-itoko," Kuroko blinked. "You've been summoned, too?"

"In less colourful words." Ami muttered. "By the way, Riko," she looked over to Riko. "Unless you want him," she pointed to Furihata. "To _die_ via Akashi, I'd strongly suggest he doesn't tag along."

"EH?" the rest of the Seirin team exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'die'?" Izuki stammered.

"Akashi _always_ has a pair of scissors with him and he isn't afraid to use them to mete out punishment." Ami replied. "On _anything_ and _anyone_. Trust me."

_What kind of captain did Teiko have?_ Was the unison thought running through the Seirin team's minds as the two cousins made their way out.

* * *

"You've got a babysitter, Tetsu?" Aomine inquired, spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Minechin, you've got Sacchin." Murasakibara reminded.

"Satsuki's got nothing to do with this." Aomine retorted.

"Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?" Kise asked.

"It's obviously my lucky item, you idiot." Midorima replied.

"It's dangerous, though." Kise stated. "I wish you wouldn't walk around with them out like that."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuroko greeted his former teammates.

"Atsushi-chan," Ami reached into her tote bag and pulled out a pack of chocolate sweets. "Catch."

"Thanks, nee-san." The purple-haired center caught the pack.

"Your phone is annoying, Kise." Aomine twitched, hearing Kise's phone ring. "Is it Akashi?"

"It's…" Kise gaped. "A text from a fangirl."

"Ryouta, just so you know, I brought my senbon pouch with me today." Ami stated, all too calmly.

"Midochin, let me borrow those scissors." Murasakibara requested.

"No." Midorima rejected.

"Kurochin, do you have any?" Murasakibara turned to the phantom player.

"No, I don't." Kuroko replied.

"Don't even look at me." Ami added before Murasakibara could get a word in.

"Why's the guy who summoned us here the last to arrive?" Kise wondered.

"There's no need to be upset." Midorima adjusted his glasses. "That's how he is."

"I apologize that I've kept you waiting." Akashi appeared on the top of the stairs. "Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, Tetsuya, and Mizuno-senpai. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this."

"Well, you're no fun." Kagami rested a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "Don't exclude me. I'm back. We can talk later. First, you're Akashi, huh? Glad to meet you."

"Shintaro, can I borrow those scissors?" Akashi requested.

"What are you going to use them for?" Midorima inquired.

"My hair is annoying me." Akashi replied. "I've been waiting to trim it. First," he passed Midorima and took the scissors. "You're Kagami, aren't you?"

_What?_ Kagami was stunned, barely dodging Akashi's stab, Ami's flung senbon having saved him from further injury.

"My," Akashi grinned. "I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that. In the light of the display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no second time. In this world, winning is everything." Reaching to his forehead, he used Midorima's scissors to snip off his fringe. "Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me. Not even my parents. Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone today."

"What?" Aomine exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous, Akashi! You summoned us just for that?"

"No," Akashi corrected. "I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise. Everything's fine, then. The next time we meet will be on the court."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
